Mail Yaoi: Seme´s Revenge El Seme Contraataca
by Akane Black
Summary: Akane Black and Kita Black production: Este fics NO es una secuela, este fics es la venganza de Yuki contra Tatsuha! Totalmente irónico, totalmente Mail Yaoi


Gravitation´s Fan Fics

Mail Yaoi: Seme's Revenge.

El Seme Contraataca

By Kita-chan and Akane Black

Escritoras pertenecientes a la** SOPROPLOTBU**

**So**ciedad** Pro**tectorade** Plot Bu**nnies

¡Su atención por favor!

Este fics no es una secuela de Mail Yaoi¡No Rompas la Cadena!

Este fics es la venganza de un Seme herido en su orgullo

Disclaimer:

Maki Marukami es la dueña de Gravitation en su globalidad (historia, personajes y **dinero**) Este fics solo es una injuria contra la creatividad de Maki-Sama, a la cual le daría un espasmo catatónico con derivación a bloqueo mental si llegase a leer este fics, lo cual, para fortuna de las fangirls no sucederá jamás.

Fics de dos capítulos, inspirado en una cadena enviada por la Piyuyomon.

¡Cuidado humano! Restos de Lime que no pasaron la edición de PG-13.

Peligro, están tomados en cuenta los Remix de Gravitation.

En el templo Uesugi.

Dos días después del castigo de Tatsuha.

Esa mañana, el templo Budista se encontraba envuelto en un silencio reverencial, como todo buen templo cuando sus feligreses se encuentran orando al gran Buda.

Tatsuha, con pasos sigilosos, cruzó todas las dependencias del templo hasta llegar al estudio de su padre. Sabiendo que su progenitor se encontraba rezando, aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para eludir la vigilancia paterna y poder ocupar el computador, debido a que parte de su castigo consistía en un uso restringido con presencia patriarcal del aparato electrónico.

Ingresando en la habitación, trabó la puerta con una silla. Ese día tenía resuelto bajar del internet e imprimir, todas las fotos de Ryuichi que encontrase. Sencillamente Tatsuha sentía que no podía vivir sin poseer esas imágenes de su dios-humano-cantante.

Ya navegando en la internet, Tatsuha comenzó a guardar imágenes hentai de Sakuma Ryuichi con gran rapidez, ya que ese tipo de fotos eran las que más le interesaban. Definitivamente, otro día se bajaba fotos del grupo completo.

Después de pasado 15 minutos, lo cual significaba 2500 Yens adicionales en la cuenta telefónica debido a que no estaba navegando en el horario rebajado, Tatsuha había bajado 12 archivos con 15 fotos cada uno y se disponía a imprimir las fotografías truqueadas con photoshop.

Mientras la impresora realizaba su trabajo, decidió meterse a su correo. Tenía curiosidad. Lo más probable era que su Onne-chan le hubiese mandado un mail amenazándolo de muerte por la cadenita que le había enviado. Y siempre era divertido leer los mail de Eiri, cuando este los escribía enojado, pues era la única persona que Tatsuha conocía que era capaz de utilizar todos los sinónimos existentes a cuanto insulto se le pasara por la mente. "Las ventajas de ser un escritor" reflexionaba Tatsuha mientras recordaba pasajes completos de mails anteriores que le había enviado su querido hermano mayor.

Así que resuelto a reírse un rato de las sandeces de su hermano, Tatsuha abrió su correo, mientras esperaba que las fotos terminasen de imprimirse. Cual no fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que tenía 284 correos en su bandeja de entrada.

La mayoría eran correos reenviados de la cadena que se había inventado con cierta ayuda.

-No puede ser…..¿realmente creyeron que la "maldición" era cierta?- comentó, intentando contener su risa. La vez anterior había sido descubierto por su padre debido a ella.

-Voy a tener que llamar a Tohma para contárselo- se dijo a si mismo, recordando que él no había sido el único genio creador de la cadena. Su cuñado también había participado de la broma que Tatsuha le había realizado a su hermano.

Borrando los correos que pertenecían a su propia cadena, la bandeja quedó en 93 correos electrónicos. Borró los correos que pertenecían a publicidad no deseada y el número de correos disminuyó a 47.

Tatsuha se fijó entonces, que los 47 correos pertenecían a una misma cadena que había recibido. La cadena se llamaba _"¿Sabías que soy Gay y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti?"._ Comenzó a ver los correos electrónicos de las personas que le habían enviado esa cadena, y no reconocía ninguno, hasta que vio una dirección que casi le para el corazón de la emoción. Uno de esos correos había sido enviado por Sakuma Ryuichi.

El joven monje comenzó a reflexionar de cómo era posible que Sakuma-sama le hubiese mandado un mail contestando una cadena. De pronto, recordó que la cadena que había inventado con al ayuda de Tohma, había sido reenviada a una larga lista de direcciones, en donde el mail de Ryuichi estaba incluido.

Emocionado, abrió el mail. Y este fue el texto que se encontró en él.

"_¿Sabías que soy Gay y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti?_

_¿Eres hombre y estás enamorado de otro hombre en secreto y no te atreves a confesarlo?_

_¿Y como sabes que a ese hombre no le gustan los hombres si nunca se lo haz preguntado?_

_¿Acaso no sabes que los grandes amantes del mundo siempre han usando las cartas para declararse a esa persona especial en sus vidas?_

_Y ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué estas esperando para confesar tus más profundos sentimientos a ese hombre que te quita el sueño?_

_Si amas a un hombre y no sientes coraje para confesarte al amor de tu vida, te proporcionamos este cuestionario para que puedas declararte a tu amor platónico. ¿Cómo sabes si no estás siendo correspondido en estos momentos y cada minuto que pasa es tiempo desperdiciado en vuestra relación?_

_Contesta con sinceridad y verás cómo tu vida podría cambiar:_

_¿Cuál es tu nombre: Sakuma Ryuichi_

_¿Te gusta alguien de tu mismo sexo: Sí_

_¿Cómo se llama esa persona: Uesugi Tatsuha _

_¿Cómo conociste a esa persona: En la boda de mi mejor amigo._

_¿Amas a esa persona: Sí_

_¿Quieres estar el resto de tu vida junto a esa persona: Sí _

_¿Le entregarías tu cuerpo y alma a esa persona: Sí_

_¿Tendrías sexo con esa persona aunque no correspondiera tus sentimientos: Sí_

_¿Te someterías a una sesión de Sadomasoquismo si esa persona te lo pidiera: Sí_

_¿Serías el amante de esa persona: Sí_

_¿Tienes fantasías sexuales con esa persona: Sí_

_¿Te masturbas pensando en esa persona: Sí_

_¿Te convertirías en un voyerista si esa persona te lo pidiera: Sí_

_¿Practicarías la zoofilia si esa persona te lo pidiera: Sí_

_¿Tendrías sexo con objetos inanimados si eso lo excitara:Sí _

_¿Y con frutas tropicales y/o cítricas: Sí_

_¿Participarías en un intercambio de parejas si esa persona lo deseara: Sí_

_¿Te integrarías a una orgía si esa persona estuviera allí: Sí_

_¿Te gustaría que esa persona te violara: Sí_

_¿Te harías un piercing en tus partes nobles o un tatuaje con su nombre si así lo quiere: Sí _

Tatsuha había leído las 20 preguntas y no podía creerlo. ¡Sakuma Ryuichi se le acababa de declarar, y no solo eso, además lo deseaba. Releía la pregunta n° 9 y se sentía completamente eufórico, como si Kami no pudiera concederle mayor felicidad. De solo imaginarse a Sakuma-sama desnudo y atado de manos y a él con un látigo de cuero entre sus manos, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Está de más mencionar que no lloraba precisamente de tristeza.

Con una adrenalina, que en esos momentos no tenía nada de saludable, Tatsuha se paró de su asiento y comenzó a realizar un baile, que más que baile asemejaba peligrosamente a los movimientos realizados por un pez fuera del agua.

-¡Que felicidad!...My honey Ryuichi se me acaba de declarar- aplaudía, imitando peligrosamente a una foca -¡OH SÍ¡DICE QUE ME AMA!- vociferó mientras elevaba los brazos y movía grotescamente la pelvis.

-Soy un Dios del sexo Ryuichi- exclamó mientras se daba palmadas en el trasero. –Y este dios te va a hacer gozar como ningún otro hombre a hecho gozar a otro hombre jamás Wahahahahaha.- se reía mientras tomaba la silla y comenzaba a realizar una pantomima de violación a un ser invisible, el cual se encontraba sentado en ella.

-¡OH MY GOD! Ryuichi quiere entregarme su alma y su cuerpo- decía mientras embestía al ser invisible de la silla. –Quiere seeeeeeeexo conmigo- canturreó feliz.

Al ser imaginario comenzó a darle golpes con un látigo, que también pertenecía a los souvenir imaginarios que poseía en ese estudio –¡Le gusta el SadoMaso¡Le gusta el SadoMaso!-

-¡Le doy con el látigo¡Le doy con el látigo¡Le doy con el látigo!- seguía con los golpes imaginarios. –Me quiere de amante……¡RYUICHI QUIERE SER MI AMANTE!...Oh! hazme tuyo my honey- le sangraba la nariz.

Arrodillándose en la silla, mirando a un horizonte imaginario y perdiendo cantidades considerables de sangre, dijo mientras se sumergía en una fantasía de mediodía -¡Tiene fantasías sexuales conmigo¡Somos iguales¡Yo también tengo fantasías sexuales con él¡Estamos predestinados!-

-¿Puede existir mayor dicha que saber que **MI** Ryuichi se masturba pensando en mi?- se preguntó mientras se tocaba a si mismo por encima del pantalón.

Volvió a ver la pantalla del computador, y una mirada nada de santa apareció en su rostro, ya en esos momentos pálido por la hemorragia nasal -¿Ryuichi ahora es un voyerista adicto a la zoofilia que quiere ser violado con objetos inanimados y frutas? Oh jojojojojojojojojo pues no me demostró eso cuando se acostó conmigo en Estados Unidos-

Limpiándose la sangre y apretando su nariz para detener la hemorragia reflexionó –Si orgía desea, orgía tendrá ¿Me pregunto si mi hermanito accederá? Ryuichi y su doble pelirrosa atendiéndome. La vida es taaaaaaaaaan perfecta- y poniéndose unas motitas de algodón en sus fosas nasales añadió –y mejor si tiene mi nombre tatuado en su piel, así todos sabrán que tiene dueño Wahahahahahaha-

3 minutos después, cuando dejó de bailar por toda la habitación realizando movimientos obscenos y mencionar el nombre de Ryuichi 143 veces más, volvió a sentarse al frente del computador.

Se sorprendió al ver que la cadena continuaba. Esta constaba de dos partes: la primera consistía en unas preguntas que habían sido respondidas por Ryuichi; la segunda parte trataba de una serie de preguntas que él debía contestar, las cuales se aprontó a responder leyendo en alto tanto las preguntas como las respuestas y destacando sus respuestas con negrilla en el mail.

_¿Que harías si:_

_Me suicido: **¡QUÉ? My hooooney Ryuichi¡NOOOOO! ...¡qué es un mundo sin mi Sakuma-sama¡No valdría la pena vivir sin tí! A menos que... ¡Te traigo de nuevo a la vida con mi magia de sacerdote! Jojojo!**_

_Te digo que me gustas: **..¿Es eso una insinuación? Jejeje, bueno... Hablando en serio... ¡AAAAAH, MY HOOOONEEEEEY! Qué no haría si me dijeras eso...**_

_Te beso:** Juujuju... oh no, debí comprar un teclado resistente al agua... Ah, la respuesta, en tres pasos: 1º te respondo el beso, 2º te desnudo y 3º, y mi favorito, te meto el BEEEP por el BEEEP ...con delicadeza, si lo prefieres.**_

_Te regalo un látigo:** lo uso en ti... y te llevo a la tienda a comprar todos los accesorios que lo complementan.**_

_Te regalo un envase de lubricante: **lo mismo que en la anterior... ya sabes, control de calidad y todo eso... jojojojojo.**_

_Me emborracho:** te violo! ...es decir, te acompaño a tu casa y cuido de ti**_

_Te hago un Streap:** oh, qué preguntas... veamos... si tú Sakuma-sama, mi ídolo de siempre, mi amor platónico, líder de mis sueños más mojados, me haces un streap... no me imagino qué podría hacer... sólo tomar mil fotos y grabarlo para recordarlo por siempre mientras ayudo a que te despojes más rápido de tus molestas ropas...**_

_Me encadeno a una cama:** probablemente haya sido yo el que te encadenó ¬ ...digo... ah, no digo nada -w- esa es mi respuesta!**_

_Me meto un consolador por el –beep-: **aaaaah, creéme que lo disfrutaría... y probablemente reemplazaría eso por mi BEEP**_

_Vierto crema en mi cuerpo: **¡Yo pongo las cerezas 0 !**_

_QUE PIENSAS DE MÍ: _

_¿Soy un Uke encantador:** ¡El mejor y más tentador e irresistible del mundo¡O Seme, lo que quieras, my honeeeey Ryuichiiiii!**_

_¿Soy sexy:** ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! OH, MY HONEEEY! TÍRAME AL SUELO Y MÉTEME EL BEEP POR DONDE QUIERAS!**_

_¿Soy caliente: **Oh, rezo todos los días a Buda porque sea así...**_

_¿Soy un Dios:_** _No un Dios... ¡MI Dios¡SAKUMA-SAMAAAA¡SERÉ TU ESCLAVO SEXUAL POR TODA LA ETERNIDAAAAAD!_**

_SOBRE NOSOTROS: _

_¿Hay algo que siempre hayas querido decirme pero no lo hayas hecho:_** _Sí, una cosita pequeña... ¡TE AMO, RYUCUHI SAKUMA¡TÓMAME Y HAZME TU MASCOTAAAAAAAAA! _**

_¿Cuántas veces piensas en mí en un día:_** _Todas en las que me masturb... es decir, cada vez que escucho tus canciones o sales en la tv _**

_¿Me deseas:_** _¡MÁS QUE A TODOS LOS DILDOS HABIDOS Y POR HABEEEEER, MY HOOONEEEEY!_**

_¿Cuanto tiempo crees que seremos amantes: **¡Tooooooooda la eternidad! **_

_¿Tienes fotos pornos mías:_** _¡La habitación completa decorada con ellas¡Bajo mi cama, tras el espejo del baño, dentro del velador, bajo la almohada, en el congelador, tras la plantita, en mi estuche, en mi traje de monje, al lado de la estatuilla de Buda, cerca del inciencero, al lado de las fotos porno de mi hermano y Shuichi y en mi billetera!_**

_¿Desde cuando te gusto:_** _Desde que te escuché esa canción que sacaste hace 8 años que terminaba con un 'oooh, yeaaah', my honey Ryuichi¡Por ti me hice bisexual a los 8 años!_**

_¿Serías completamente homosexual por mí:_** _...¿sin chicas? ...¿Shuichi cuenta como chica? ...¿Y Noriko? ...Er¡claro, claro¡Lo que sea por Ryuichiiii!_**

_¿Me harías tuyo más de 6 veces por noche: **¡TE HARÍA MÍO TODAS LAS VECES QUE TE DIERA EL BEEP¡Y LUEGO TÚ A MÍ¡Y DESPUÉS YO DE NUEVO HASTA QUE SE NOS CANSE EL BEEP DE TANTO BEEP SALVAJEMENTE!**_

Apenas terminó de contestar las respuestas, envió el correo al mail de Ryuichi, sintiendo que la vida no podía ser tan perfecta. Pero sus delirios se vieron interrumpidos por una risa fría. Una risa fría que le era del todo familiar.

-¡Hermano!- gritó horrorizado al ver a Yuki vestido con su traje de monje salir del baño del estudio, el cual tenía entre sus manos una cámara filmadora.

¿A que hora había llegado Eiri que no se había dado cuenta?

-Hola Tatsuha, lindo baile el que te montaste, parecía el ritual de cortejo del pavo real- comentó con ironía pura. Tatsuha palideció aún más.

-Eiri¿tú… filmaste todo?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta del rubio.

Yuki sonrió con maldad –Desde que abriste el correo de Sakuma-san, pasando por el baile, la violación de tu amigo imaginario y la respuesta tan encantadora que enviaste a ese mail que yo escribí- Si su hermano no tuviese esa cámara encendida enfocándolo, Tatsuha se habría puesto a llorar.

-¡QUE TU ESCRIBISTE LA CADENA?-

-Digamos que es la venganza de un Seme al cual no le gustó tu bromita- respondió serio. Demasiado serio para que Tatsuha se sintiera tranquilo.

-Personalmente en un momento llegué a dudar que pudieras caer en la trampa, lo cual confirma que eres un idiota- se mofó Yuki.

-Pero….el mail….el mail provenía del correo personal de Sakuma-sama- trató de explicarse el pelinegro.

-Tohma no te ayuda solamente a ti a realizar "pequeñas bromitas"- viendo la cara de perplejidad de su hermano menor añadió –Yo redacté la cadena y Tohma la envió desde el correo de Sakuma-san ¿Necesitas más explicaciones o te hago un dibujito?-

En verdad, lo que menos le preocupaba a Tatsuha era la cadena enviada a Ryuichi. El peligro real se encontraba filmado en esa cinta de video.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con la cinta?- preguntó mientras fruncía el entrecejo, imaginando la posible respuesta.

-Mostrársela a nuestro padre en el caso que sientas deseos de hacerme otra de tus bromitas-

Que predecible era Eiri, esa era justo la amenaza que se esperaba. Adiós a las bromitas hasta que pudiese recuperar aquella prueba incriminatoria. Si su padre se enteraba lo dejaba encerrado en su cuarto a pan y agua mínimo por dos meses.

-Esta bien, tú ganas Eiri, se acabaron las bromas- "por ahora".

Yuki comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, la cual destrabó botando la silla al suelo. Y cuando tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta añadió apagando la cámara filmadora–Y de ninguna manera dejaría a Shuichi participar en una orgía organizada por ti- giró su cabeza para dedicarle una dura mirada –A Shuichi solo yo lo toco. Tenlo presente- y abriendo la puerta, salió del estudio.

-No sabía que eras tan celoso- y recogiendo las fotos impresas de Ryuichi, se apresuró a salir también del estudio.

Fin.

(Escenas extras, después de las notas de las autoras)

Notas de las Autoras:

Akane Black: OMG¿A no que cada entrega de Mail Yaoi es mejor que la anterior? Dioses! Y es que yo creía que el fics anterior era bueno. Definitivamente adoro este fics o. Y pronto vendrá el capítulo II de esta secuela y luego…la nunca antes vista precuela, relatando cómo Tatsuha y Tohma escribieron la cadenita del primer Mail Yaoi (menos mal que esto iba solo para Onee-shot uu)

Bueno, la culpa es de la Piyoko por mandarme cadenas XD, así que dedicado a ella el fics. Luego verán aquí un capítulo anexo en donde publicaremos las tres cadenas que sirvieron de inspiración (para los que preguntan por las cadenas originales) y sí, pueden usar las cadenas inventadas (O MSTeadas) para molestar a sus amigos, pero con una condición, que pongan que la cadena inventada pertenece a un fics (si quieren no pongan el link del fics, pero no nos roben los derechos de autoría)

Por último, quiero agradecer especialmente a la Kita por unirse otra vez a este raro proyecto. Amiga, sin ti Mail Yaoi no es lo mismo¡Gracias por escribir conmigo y weá! Somos un gran equipo patrocinado por PROPEDES y W.E.A uu. Le quiero muxo hija! Y la zoofilia nos persigue y weá wahahahahaha

(Se fijaron en las respuestas de Tatsuha? Completamente autoría de la Kita XD)

Kita BLACK (retomando su apellido perdido por un tiempo oó): Oh, maire, qué cosas tan lindas dice ;O; me emocioné y weá TwT Aaaah, pero es que estas ideas son geniales xD en serio, amo estos mails yaoi! 0 Bueno, en verdad no aporté mucho, pero ya ser parte es demasiado todo un honor! Porque la llevamos y somos mis ídolas ToT

Saludos a todos los que dejaron review antes, excepto a la srta. Crítica-no-entiende-chistes--- no daré nombres 99 hahaha xD filo, igual me hizo reír la tontera… ¡PREPÁRENSE¡MAIL YAOI ES TODA UNA INVASIÓN¡VERÁN LA SAGA COMPLETA!

(¬/¬ …pues, se fijaron en el baile extraño y la violación imaginaria de Tatsuha? xD Eso fue todo Akane! Muahahahaha xD la mejor parte del fic!)

Escena Extra: "The Big Bonus Party"

Aquella mañana el presidente de NG no podía encontrarse más ocupado. Una reunión con los inversionistas estadounidenses a las 11:30, una entrevista con los integrantes de la nueva banda de J-Rock que había descubierto, la revisión de la próxima gira de Bad Luck, y confirmar la aparición de Nittle Grasper en un programa musical. Y Tohma no podía trabajar por que Ryuichi sencillamente no lo dejaba en paz.

-Ryuichi, por favor, o te quedas quieto o sales de mi oficina- dijo Tohma, ya exasperado por la hiperactividad del cantante.

-¡Pero a Kumagoro no le gusta quedarse quieto!- claro, era todo culpa del peluche; el mismo que estaba a menos de un centímetro del rostro del presidente -Además que tu oficina es muy linda y vine para verteeee...-

-Pues dile a Kumagoro que necesito terminar de firmar estos documentos y no puedo con él encima- contestó tratando de mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Y es que era realmente molesto tener al conejo y a su dueño sentados arriba del escritorio.

-Ah... qué desconsiderado eres... ¡No importa, igual Kumagoro me invitó a jugar en el suelo!- dicho y hecho, ahora disfrutaba de una carrera de autos con su peluche rosa.

Tohma suspiró y le sonrió amigablemente a Ryuichi. Y es que su amigo con sus arranques infantiles siempre le hacía sonreír de alguna manera u otra. Ya con el escritorio libre de peluches y seres humanos, el presidente de NG comenzó a firmar sus documentos pendientes, no fuera haber otra interrupción.

Y no habían pasado ni 5 minutos, en los cuales Ryuichi emitió todo el tiempo ruiditos de auto, cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta por un par de disparos y una patada de cierto rubio paranoico.

-HOLD UP¡Mi muy wonderful banda está aquí con su carismático y guapo manager!- ...y ahí estaba, Mr. K en su máximo esplendor, entrando a la oficina como si fuera su cuartel y saludando a Tohma cual soldado a su general -¡Aquí los traje! Totally safe!-

-¡Shuiiiiiiichi!- gritó el vocalista de NG, saltando inmediatamente sobre el pelirrosa.

-¡S-sakuma-san!- exclamó éste con ojos brillosos.

Y Tohma se llevó una mano a su frente, deseando estar enterrado varios metros bajo tierra, lejos de todas esas personas que estaban invadiendo su preciada oficina. Según el rubio presidente, solo faltaba un trapecista y su oficina se convertía oficialmente en el circo de la ciudad.

Ahí estaba Mr K apuntando a todo el mundo con su mágnum y buscando micrófonos ocultos, Sakano realizando mil reverencias dirigidas hacia su persona, Shuichi jugando a las carreras de autitos con Ryuichi, Nakano con cara de aburrido y su primo Fujisaki fulminándolo con la mirada.

Respiró hondo y dijo -¿Sakano, no te pedí que trajeras té para todos?-

Sakano palideció notoriamente, y transformándose en un molesto torbellino humano, que despeinó a todos los presentes y arruinó la carrera de autos de Shuichi y Ryuichi, el productor de Bad Luck salió de la oficina de Tohma, para volver tan rápido que nadie logró extrañarlo mucho, o en su defecto sentirse aliviados de su presencia.

-¡Aquí está el té que pidió, presidente!- ...¿el trapecista? Sakano caminó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que se borró cuando se cayó (bandeja incluida) y el té quedó desparramado... ¿se habría dado cuenta que Mr. K fue el de la zancadilla? -¡Oh, no, no merezco trabajar aquí ni ser su productooooor! ...¡Iré por más!- tan rápido como había llegado, se había ido.

Observando con resignación su alfombra arruinada, Tohma miró al destroza-puertas-más-rápido-de-Tokyo.

-¿Vienes para arreglar los detalles de la gira supongo?-

-Of course!- asintió con la mayor energía del mundo -Soy un manager muy preocupado de su banda y sus quehaceres, ha, ha, ha- rió sonoramente con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Ruuuuuuun, ruuuuun, Kumagoro gana la primera vuelta!-

-¡Aaaaah, Kumagoro es muy hábil¡Pero el gran Shindo Shuichi no se deja vencer¡Vamos por la segunda!- los dos cantautores habían reiniciado la carrera de autitos.

Mirando la puerta con resignación e ignorando a Ryuichi y Shuichi, Tohma dijo –Pero no era necesario derribar la puerta, con tocar hubiese bastado-

-Pero primo, es imposible pedirle a Mr. K que actúe de manera normal- dijo Fujisaki molesto. Todavía le dolía que en cierta revista musical, lo considerasen el "Padwan" de Tohma.

-¡Tocar no basta cuando se trata de Bad Luck y su exitoso manager! Style is always needed!-

-Como digas- contestó el tecladista de NG, mirando con cierto temor la mágnum.

-Siéntense y comenzaremos con esta reunión-

Hiro miró a Shuichi y suspiró cansado -Vamos Shu, levántate del suelo que la reunión va a comenzar-

-¿Eh?- volteó a verlo.

-¡Kumagoro ganaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¡Noooooooo, perdí!- estalló en llanto Shuichi, para recuperarse al segundo y sentarse junto a Hiro -¿De qué trata la reunión?-

-Jo, jo, jo¡nadie puede con Kuma-chan¡Kumaaaaa-chaaaaan, eres el reeeeeey del mundooooooo¡Tooooodos te amamooooos¡Lara-riri-lará-lirá!- cantó el himno de Kumagoro, hasta que notó que no le prestaban atención y mordió la oreja de su peluche con los ojos llorosos -¿Y qué hace Ryu-chan mientras?-

-¿Saltar por la ventana?- sugirió Fujisaki.

-¿Ir a ver si puso la gallina?- rió Hiro.

-¡Ser mi tiro al blanco!- exclamó Mr K.

"Las tres me van a doler" pensó Ryuichi con un dedo al borde de los labios... ¡las gallinas podían ser agresivas!

-¿Seguir jugando a las carreras sin mí?- preguntó preocupado Shuichi.

-¡No, no, Kumagoro no juega sin Shu¡AAAAH, TOHMAAAA¡DEJA QUE SHUUU-CHAN JUEGUE CONMIGO!- lloró Ryuichi escandalosamente.

Y ahí de nuevo los berrinches de Ryuichi. Menos mal que Tohma, después de años de conocer al extraño cantante, ya sabía que hacer.

Sacando una bolsa de golosinas, la cuales se las ofreció a Ryuichi dijo -¿Por qué no ayudas a Kumagoro a revisar su mail?-

-¡Ooooh, cierto¡Kumagoro recibe muchos mails de sus admiradoras, es un conejo galán!- miró acusadoramente al objeto INANIMADO Y SIN CHISTE. Aunque miraba más detenidamente la bolsa de dulces -¡Los necesito para revisar el mail!- se los arrebató y se sentó cómodamente tras el escritorio de Seguchi, utilizando el computador y llenándolo de sustancias pegajosas como si fuera suyo.

Alejándose de Ryuichi, temiendo por la limpieza de su traje hecho-a-la-medida, Tohma se paró de su asiento, y estaba punto de dirigirse a Bad Luck cuando lo interrumpió Shuichi.

-¿Puedo yo también revisar el mail de Kumagoro?- preguntó Shuchi esperanzado.

-¡Tú te quedas en la reunión con el presidente!- fue apuntado por un arma.

-Por eso digo que no quiero ver nada...- sonrió forzadamente el pelirrosa.

Tohma entornó los ojos hacia el techo, y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar, esta vez fue interrumpido por Hiro.

-¿Por qué ciudad vamos a comenzar la gira¿Puede ser por Kyoto?-

-Nakano-san¿Por que quieres comenzar por Kyoto¡Nosotros tenemos mas fans en Osaka!- dijo Fujisaki de mal humor.

-Uuuuh, para qué será...- comentó Shuichi en tono 'cómplice', dándole codazos a su amigo -Quizá tiene que ver con una chica cuyo nombre empieza con A y termina en... YAKA!-

-¡NO ES POR ESO!- gritó completamente sonrojado Hiro –Tenemos que potenciar las ventas en Kyoto-

-No, primero a O-SA-KA- gritó enojado Suguru.

-¡Woooooo, tengo un mail de Tat-chan!- exclamó Ryuichi tras la pantalla -¡Dice mucho BEEP y BEEP salvajemente!-

Y la discusión geográfica llegó a su fin. Hasta Tohma se mostró interesado en lo que acababa de decir Ryuichi.

-¡Argh, de nuevo enviando mails pervertidos ese depravado de Tatsuha-san!- reclamó Shuichi, igualmente yendo a ver qué sucedía.

-¿Recibiste un mail de Tatsuha?- preguntó Tohma con auténtica maldad.

-¡Sí, sí, miren!- Ryuichi hizo el click, sólo que no notó que estaba abriendo lo que Seguchi había estado bajando anteriormente, antes que todos llegaran a invadir su oficina -¿Es un video, Tohma-chan?- ladeó la cabeza.

Obviando el calificativo de "chan", Tohma comenzó a reírse. –Si, es un video, pero dejaré que lo veas después que leas ese mail- y mirando analíticamente a todos los presentes añadió –Y creo que será muy beneficioso que todos escuchen el contenido de este mail-

-¡Quizá sea un virus!- vociferó el rubio americano apuntando al computador con su mágnum, como si así se fuera a sentir intimidada la computadora.

-No es un virus- explicó –Y cabe la casualidad que en verdad sé que contiene ese mail- y riéndose con mas ganas, Tohma indicó a los integrantes de Bad Luck que se acercaran al computador. Era una suerte que su oficina tuviese cámaras de seguridad, así podría pasarle una copia a Yuki más tarde para que se riera de las reacciones de esa cadena que se había inventado.

Y así, durante al menos media hora todo oyeron lo que Tatsuha había respondido en la voz del propio Ryuichi, diciendo (hasta exagerando el tono cuando veía signos de exclamación) sin pudor alguno cosas como 'MY HOOOONEY RYUICHI, MÉTEME EL BEEP POR DONDE QUIERAS!', etc, etc. Obviamente tenía que hacer pausas para que todos se rieran.

O sea, cuando Ryuichi terminó de leer el mail, Tohma se reía de manera exagerada, Hiro lloraba de la risa, Suguru había apoyado la cabeza en el escritorio y golpeaba a este con un puño mientras no paraba de reír, Shuichi se tapaba la boca con ambas manos debido a la impresión y para disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción, pues la venganza ya estaba realizada y Mr K se reía tan fuerte que seguramente a NG, los fiscalizadores de las leyes del medio ambiente le sacarían un parte por exceder el límite de desiveles permitidos en la cuidad.

El único que no se reía era Ryuichi.

-¿Tat-chan me quiere hacer todo eso?- preguntó sin expresión alguna -Qué chico más... interesantemente extraño- murmuró con un semblante serio -¡Está loco¡Kumagoro lo sabía!- agregó sacudiendo al mismo sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que ahora SI te interesará ver ese video- dijo el presidente de NG con una curiosa mirada perversa –Me lo mandó Yuki Eiri esta mañana desde Kyoto-

-¡Yo también quiero ver lo que sea que Yuki haya mandado!- exclamó Shuichi, deteniendo su risa, con esa cara de pelmazo que sólo él sabía poner.

-Y si es un video de Kyoto yo también quiero verlo- exclamó Hiro tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

-Y si Nakano-san lo ve, yo también tengo derecho a verlo- dijo Suguru, sabiendo que su argumento no convencía a nadie.

-¡Y como manager que soy, estoy en la o-bli-ga-tion- de verlo!- y como para terminar de 'persuadir', los apuntó a todos por turno con su fiel mágnum.

Y a decir verdad, ni falta hacía el arma de fuego. Todos, incluido Tohma (puesto que todavía no veía el video) acercaron sus humanidades al computador. Y lo que vieron los hizo llorar a mares de la risa.

La figura de Tatsuha, dándose palmadas en el trasero, violando a una silla que no tenía la culpa de estar en ese estudio, y gritando frases como "¡Le gusta el SadoMaso!" y "¡Le doy con el látigo!", hicieron que todos se rieran con ganas, incluyendo a Ryuichi, el cual cuando escuchó gritar a Tatsuha "¿Ryuichi ahora es un voyerista adicto a la zoofilia que quiere ser violado con objetos inanimados y frutas?" comenzó a llorar de la risa, acto que era un completo enigma para los presentes.

Y como el video de Tatsuha era tan gracioso, no lo vieron una, sino 5 veces seguidas, siendo que en una de las repeticiones apareció Sakano. Para mala suerte del productor.

-...S-shachou...- murmuró Sakano, quien había ido al baño sin que nadie lo notara (como siempre) y al volver y acercarse a la pantalla del computador para averiguar que era lo que los tenía riendo de esa manera a todos, se encontró con la imagen de un sujeto violando una silla

-...- PLAF! Sakano al suelo.

-¿Cuando dejará de montar estos numeritos?- suspiró Fujisaki mirando a su productor desmayado mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían brotado de tanto reírse.

-Cuando se le quite lo neurótico- reflexionó Hiro, el cual intentaba calmar su respiración.

-...- Shuichi calló de pronto -¡Dijo que tenía fotos pornográficas de Yuki y yo?- reaccionó media hora después.

-Yeeees- sonrió Mr. K. No que él se las hubiera vendido ni nada por el estilo... -¡YO LAS RECUPERARE!- salió por la ventana, tomando una escalera de cuerda que colgaba de un helicóptero de dudosa procedencia -I'LL BE BACK!-

-Pero, esa cadena y ese video ¿De dónde salieron?- preguntó Hiro, más por curiosidad que por preocupación.

-Solo te daré un consejo Nakano-san- dijo Tohma con voz misteriosa –Nunca se te ocurra hacerle una broma a Yuki Eiri, tiene mucha imaginación con sus venganzas-

Y una vez que Sakano recuperó el conocimiento, la reunión prosiguió su curso normal.

End AntiTrack I


End file.
